


patronus

by fowlbyname45



Series: Draco Malfoy reader inserts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hufflepuff and Muggle-born Reader, Love Confessions, One Shot, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Post redemption Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45
Summary: "Draco Malfoy has never been able to produce a Patronus...Despite all this though, you were certain he could produce the spell if he only tried harder."OR;Draco thinks about Y/n when he attempts to cast a Patronus and, wouldn't you know it, it works.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Draco Malfoy reader inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	patronus

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i come bearing gifts of the draco malfoy fluff variety. he has over half of tiktok simping over him at this point and this is just my little contribution to the fandom lol. i've loved hp for literal years but have never actually posted any fic for it, so here goes! 💚  
> (in case you didn't know:  
> y/n - your name  
> l/n - your last name)

Draco Malfoy has never been able to produce a Patronus. Maybe this was because of the Dark Mark permanently seared onto his forearm - a vile, ever-present reminder of his past and family’s reputation. He had heard his aunt Bellatrix say that not being able to produce the spell was a (“noble and courageous”) sacrifice Death Eaters made once the Mark was etched onto their skin. Maybe it was because he simply didn’t have a happy enough memory for the incantation to work. His childhood had generally been a happy one; his mother spoiled him and they never had to worry about comfort or money. However, his father’s beliefs and high expectations for him that Draco now looked back on with contempt tainted the memories somewhat. He had been...happy _enough_ at Hogwarts he supposed. But it was weak, fleeting happiness, and often gained by actions that now made him feel a slight tug in his stomach that he thought must be guilt. And the War-time was the absolute opposite of anything to do with happiness. But whatever the reason might be, there was one thing the Slytherin was sure of - it wasn’t due to lack of skill. He was right behind Granger up til sixth year in Charms, after all.

Despite all this, though, you were sure he could produce the spell if he only _tried harder_. There had to be some memory buried in that head of his that would be pleasant enough. See, you were a relentless optimist, and believed that if there was good power in anyone, it was in Draco Malfoy (which almost everyone else in the wizarding world would’ve scoffed at, but that is neither here nor there). Right now, the two of you were in an empty classroom practicing the boy’s spell casting - it was winter break, and both of you had opted to stay at Hogwarts this year.

“Y/n, I can’t do it. Really, I can’t,” Draco whined.

“Oh, come on, Malfoy. Just try again,” you responded exasperatedly.

“No.”

“One more time? Please? For me?,” you asked, jutting out your lower lip a bit and clasping your hands together in a pleading gesture.

Dammit. She knew he couldn’t refuse that face - she'd eventually wear him down, and they both knew it.

“Fine. But don’t expect this to become a regular thing, L/n.”

“Of course. Now...maybe try a different kind of memory this time? Think of the strongest, happiest thought you can possibly muster.”

“I _know_ that’s how you do it. Honestly, do you think I’m daft?”

“Well, then, get to it!”

Draco sighed and picked up his wand (again). He shut his eyes and tried to think of that strong, happy thought he needed. He had already tried so many things - his mother, his friends from Slytherin house, times where he was innocent and carefree before You-Know-Who came back into power...but there was one thing he hadn’t tried thinking of yet.

Y/n.

_She had been in Draco’s year his whole life, but they didn’t really properly met until their eighth year (or, the optional redo of their seventh). She was a Muggle-born, a Hufflepuff, and fought on Potter’s side during the War - a combination that certainly took some getting used to on Draco’s part. But, after all that had happened over the past few years, the boy decided it was a combination he didn’t actually mind so much. It also helped that Hogwarts did away with the house system once students came back after Voldemort was defeated. This way, it didn’t matter so much if someone was once a Slytherin and someone was once a Hufflepuff - they were all just there to learn. (“As it should be,” Professor McGonagall had said with a firm nod when she signed the agreement.) So, Y/n L/n and Draco Malfoy found each other, and eventually even became close friends. The boy knew he was lucky to have her - she radiated such **light** , and had a type of kind, hopeful energy he figured he’d been lacking all his life. She was so loyal, beautiful, and sweet, and accepted him with all his flaws...she was the best thing to come out of the past six months._

“Expecto Patronum!,” Draco shouted, waving his wand and trying to keep the memory in the front of his mind’s eye. And, to the surprise of both teens, a wispy shape began to take form out of the tip of his wand. It was barely visible at first, but began taking shape...it was a white peacock. He had done it - he had finally produced a Patronus.

You gasped, then started whooping and cheering with excitement, practically tackling the boy into a hug (which made the shape of the peacock solidify even further). “You did it! Fuckin’ _finally_!,” you cried, smiling hugely. “And of _course_ it’s a peacock, you complete sleaze.”

The boy laughed - actually laughed. It was a happy, full sound that he hadn’t made in years, and it made Y/n’s heart soar. He had done it.

“So, what’d you think of this time, hm?,” you asked curiously, still grinning.

Draco froze for a moment. Should he tell her? Would that be overstepping some kind of invisible line that was drawn between the two of them? But...to hell with it. He knew what he felt, and he was so tired of holding back his emotions.

“You, Y/n. I thought of you.”

Your heart rate picked up, and you felt your face heat up slightly. “Hold on, me? What do you...does that mean…”

Draco’s newly formed Patronus was still floating around the room slowly, but neither of you were paying much attention to it anymore.

“Yes. I...I think I have feelings for you, Y/n. Is that...ok?”

 _Yes_.

“No.”

“No?”, he asked, trying to hide his surprise.

“Your...your father, Draco, your family...we can’t do this. I’m just a Muggle-born, remember?”

“You really think that matters to me?”

“Well, no, I know it doesn't matter to _you_ but your family is another story entirely. We just...we can't be like that, Dray,” you said, using the nickname you had given him what seemed like ages ago.

“Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I don’t care what they think anymore? I still love them, yeah, but it’s...different now. I’ve grown, okay?”

“Yeah, but...I can’t let you put yourself in that kind of position.”

“Why not? I’m eighteen years old, Y/n, I think I can make my own choices. Merlin knows I need some practice doing that.”

You didn’t know what to say to that, and you knew he had a point. He should be able to choose who he wanted, and your heart leapt at the thought that that was you. The realization that you might be refusing this opportunity suddenly hit you, and hit you hard. What were you doing? Draco was of age now; he didn’t need to do what they wanted anymore. It was up to the both of you, not them, what decisions you made. You made your choice a long time ago - when your friends from school told you he was no good, when the once-glorious Slytherin clique made fun of you for being Hufflepuff, _when you heard about the things he’d done and decided you cared about him anyway_.

“Okay,” you said, and the word was final.

“Okay?,” the blonde asked, a hopeful note making its way into his tone.

“Yeah,” you said, a smile forming back on your face as you opened your arms for him. “C’mere." His previously tense face relaxed as he entered your embrace. You breathed in his scent of cologne and something like green apples, and realized…

_you were finally home._

**Author's Note:**

> draco malfoy's patronus would be a peacock, change my freaking mind
> 
> kudos and comments mean the absolute world to me btw!!


End file.
